The Question
by Therealmsblack
Summary: AU. Six year old Harry Potter has decided to ask the question that every parent dreads. Where do babies come from?
1. The Question

"DAD!" and the silence of the house has just been broken.

"I'm in here Harry!" James Potter calls from his study and a thunder of little footsteps approach the room. Harry Potter, the not-so-famous 6 year old practically breaks down the door as he flies into the room.

"D-dad, I need to ask mom something," Harry pants.

"What's up?" James says, leaning back in his chair.

"No, no, you wouldn't know, only mom knows," Harry shakes his head.

"Try me. Anyways, your mother went to Diagon Alley for some stuff," James says.

"Okay… where do babies come from?" whatever James was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Wha-what?" he stammers.

"Where do babies come from?" Harry repeats.

"Now, where would you get a question like that?" James says nervously, his face turning red.

"Ron and I were talking on the mirrors that you and Uncle Padfoot gave us, and then Fred and George came in and they were arguing over it and then Ron and I started arguing, and mom knows everything so I had to ask her," Harry says all in one breath. James shakes his head before replying.

"Yeah, I really don't know. How 'bout you call Sirius and Remus over and see if they can tell you," a smirk building on his face.

"Okay! Yeah! Uncle Padfoot knows everything!" Harry squeals excitedly before running out of the room. James lets out a long sigh and raises his head to the ceiling, chuckling.

"I hope Harry never says that in front of him, the mutt's ego is big enough," he says to himself, before standing up and following Harry.

"Merlin help us all," he mutters as he leaves the room.

**A/N: So, I haven't written in a long time, so here's a new little story! This is gonna be fun for everyone! Oh and in my little AU, Pettigrew got caught in the act of a Death Eater and landed himself a nice cell in Azkaban. No more Uncle Wormtail! Favourite, follow and review if you want more!**


	2. Harry's Explanation

**Disclaimer: ****HE'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER! I MADE IT ALL UP, THIS IS MY STORY YOU KNOW, NOW COME AND GET ME (WOO!) IF YOU CAN, I DARE YOU WIZARD COPS****! If you have watched A Very Potter Sequel you would have sung that in your head. But nah, it's not mine. How can I take credit for something that really happened in real life?**

"So, he just asked you the question?" Sirius asks James, both watching the child as he plays with his toys.

"No, he was looking for Lily first, 'cause apparently 'mom knows everything.' But then he told me," James replies seriously.

"So what do we tell him?" Sirius says worriedly.

"The truth would work," Remus joins in.

"Okay, then you can tell him Moony!" Sirius snaps.

"Is someone going to tell me why you're whispering?" Harry says, looking up from his Hogwarts Express toy train.

"I, uh, we, er," James stammers.

"Okay, Harry, you want to know where babies come from?" Sirius says loudly and James and Remus both glare at him.

"Firstly, Harry, where do you think they come from?" Remus asks him softly.

"Well," Harry says and stands up, preparing for a speech.

"So babies grow, right? So the only way things grow is if there's a seed. So the mommy swallows a baby seed and bam she has a big belly. Then when the baby is done growing the doctors stretch the mommy's belly button really wide and the baby crawls out then the belly button shrinks and the mom is back to normal and yeah," Harry explains. The three remaining marauders stare at him with open mouths, before they all start dying with laughter.

"Harry, Har- no!" Sirius cries inbetween laughs. James is holding on to Remus for support while Remus is hunched over with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking silently.

"What! What's so funny?" Harry yells.

"Harry, don't you know that a big bird called a stork delivers the babies in a little basket?" Lily says, walking into the house and the other three adults start laughing again. Even Harry couldn't supress a chuckle.

"Lils, but seriously, you should tell him," Remus says, his eyes pleading.

"Aaalright…" Lily says slowly, sitting down on the couch.

**A/N: OOOooh cliffhanger! Okay, who's ready for the big explanation? I am kinda looking forward to writing it and kinda not, but I'll hopefully have it up by tomorrow. My goal is to finish the story by Friday and maybe post a little Halloween one-shot. R&R please!**


	3. The Truth Is Revealed, Kinda

**Disclaimer: Ya, ya, I know, it's not mine *too lazy to come up with something clever***

"Well, erm, it all starts off when a mommy and daddy really love each other," Lily starts awkwardly. Harry sits down on the coffee table in front of her and watches her intently. Beside her, Sirius erupts into muffled giggles. James and Remus are grinning widely and blushing hard too.

"Then, you see, because they love each other so much, they, er," Lily stammers, her face turning as red as her hair. Harry's bright green eyes study her as she squirms uncomfortably in her seat. Sirius pulls himself together and turns to Harry.

"Then, mini Prongs, they hug each other really close. Like real real close so that some of the daddy goes into the mommy and the mommy has a baby growing inside her," Sirius tells Harry seriously. While he's talking, he makes these absurd hand gestures that, luckily, Harry wouldn't understand. Harry's eyebrows furrow and James and Remus start laughing.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaims and hits him in the face with a pillow. Sirius laughs and shrugs.

"What? It _is _true in a way," he winks at Lily and she pulls a face. She hits him again and turns back to Harry when she hears his soft voice.

"So, is that true mommy?" Harry asks innocently. Lily bites her lip. She guesses, it is true, and when her mind flashes to many heated moments with James, she shakes her head and looks at Harry again.

"Yes, darling, it's exactly right," she says. Harry's eyes light up and he grins widely.

"See daddy! I told you mommy and uncle Padfoot know everything!" he exclaims and Sirius looks like Christmas came early.

"I've raised you well!" he says, ruffling Harry's hair, and everyone starts laughing again.

**A/N: okay so I have a sort of mini-epilogue after this and I promise I'll post it today. It'll be funny, I swear. Pretty fluffy too **** See you later!**


	4. La Fin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada yada yada, just go read the story**

"So, what did you tell him?" Molly asks Lily. They had all gone to the Burrow the next day so the kids could have a playdate. James and Sirius are talking to Fred and George, and Remus is talking to Arthur. Harry is playing with Ron and Ginny, while Percy is up in his room and Charlie and Bill are out with friends.

"Well, I was starting to tell him the truth but then Sirius said that it's when the mommy –" Lily stops and focuses on something across the room. Harry seems to be squeezing the life out of little Ginny, but she's smiling.

"What's wrong?" Molly says and turns around.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Lily cries. Everyone turns around to see what's going on.

"Uncle Padfoot said that when you _really _love someone you hug them real close and you have babies," Harry explains, and his face turns red as he tries to hug Ginny tighter. The poor 5 year old can barely breath, but she's still smiling. Lily gasps and runs over to help Ginny, while all the adults in the room start dying of laughter, as well as Fred and George.

"What're you two laughing at?" Sirius says, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Because that's ridiculous," Fred says.

"Everyone knows that babies are made when," George continues.

"Mum's and dad's kiss," Fred says next.

"Then when the mom swallows the spit,"

"A baby grows in her stomach,"

"It makes sense cause,"

"Our mum and dad kiss all the time,"

"And look how many kids they got!" they finish together. Let's just say that no one in that room will ever laugh as hard as they did that day again.

**A/N: Okay, so I hoped you like it and all my little baby theories. R&R if you want more! Comments are love! Until next time, ∞Therealmsblack ∞**


End file.
